La Naissance
by Zabou
Summary: petit one shot. Hermione va accoucher et se remémore la bataille finale


Disclamer : l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK ROWLING

Salut !

C'est mon premier one shot, je ne sais pas si vous allez le trouver bien écrit, mais dîtes le moi.

C'est après la bataille finale.

Bonne lecture !

Mon rêve va se réaliser, je vais mettre au monde mon fils, le fils de Ron et moi, le fruit de notre amour.

Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, j'ai tout pour être heureuse. Tout à part le parrain de cet enfant. Nous lui avions demandé dès que j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, c'est à dire en décembre de notre septième année, nous nous étions marié au printemps précédent, beaucoup avaient trouvé que c'était jeune, mais notre amour était tellement grand qu'ils avaient accepté. Mon nom était alors devenu pour ma dernière année à Poudlart Mrs Hermione Granger Weasley.

Il avait longtemps hésité sur sa réponse à donner à notre proposition. Au début il avait refusé, disant qu'il ne serait peutêtre plus là à la naissance de l'enfant, mais il avait accepté quelques jours plus tard après que nous lui ayons répété des milliers de fois que si…et pourtant.

Voldemort devenait de plus en plus puissant, tout le monde disait que plus personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Mais nous, nous savions. Nous savions qu'une personne avait le pouvoir de le vaincre. Harry nous avait dévoilé le contenu de la prophétie. Il était effondré et disait toujours qu'il ne supporterait pas d'être un assassin, qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, et pourtant cela fait plusieurs mois déjà.

Nous étions dans la salle commune, nous n'étions que tous les trois, les autres savourant les rayons du soleil de mai près du lac et on riait pour je ne sais plus quelle blague, de je ne sais plus qui…ça n'a pas d'importance.

Soudain Harry s'est mis à hurler en se tenant le front, il n'a réussit à dire qu'une chose « il est là ».

On a tout de suite compris, mais on n'osait pas y croire, ce n'était pas possible, Voldemort ne pouvait pas être rentrer au château, pas aujourd'hui.

Nous sommes sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondors pour tomber nez à nez avec Voldemort lui-même. En jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir, j'aperçu des corps sans vie au sol. Il y en avait des dizaines, tous avec une expression de terreur inscrite à jamais sur leurs visages. Je reconnus Colin Crivey, Lavande Brown et tant d'autres.

Harry avait déjà levé sa baguette, nous protégeant, une expression déterminée peinte à l'intérieur de ses beaux yeux verts émeraudes. C'était la première fois et la dernière fois que je me retrouvais face aux Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix sortit d'outre tombe me gela sur place :

-Alors Potter, prêt à mourir ?

-Oui Tom, tant que tu meures avec moi.

-Tu es ridicule, pourquoi faire ça ?

-Pour sauver ceux que j'aime.

-Pathétique !

Soudain Harry leva sa baguette et lança un sort, inconnu de tous et apparemment aussi de Voldemort. Mais celui-ci avait était aussi rapide et lança également un sort, mais au contraire connu de tous.

C'est avec effroi qu'Hermione reconnu ce sort de magie noire, entraînant une mort immédiate.

Les deux adversaires se prirent les sorts, le PRIORI INCANTATEM n'ayant pas eu le temps de se produite à cause de la si courte distance entre les deux ennemis.

Lord Voldemort tomba au sol, mort, son visage contracté en une expression de haine tandis que son rival arrêtait de respirer, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il eut le temps de prononcer quelques mots avant de se taire à jamais :

-Adieux, soyez heureux… Papa, Maman, Sirius, j'arrive !

Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami était mort. Il avait accompli sa destinée : vaincre Lord Voldemort.

Ron m'avait pris dans ses bras, nous pleurions tout les deux. Nous n'avions même pas remarqué que nous étions assis par terre aux côtés de Harry, moi serrant sa main de toute mes forces et Ron la sienne sur son cœur dans une espérance vaine de sentir son cœur battre.

Lorsque Dumbledore était arrivé, il n'avait pas réussit à nous séparerà vrai dire, il n'avait même pas essayé, il semblait avoir vieillit de dix ans depuis le repas du midi. Nous étions restés dans cette position toute la nuit. Au matin, nous avions enterré notre ami.

Dans les journaux, les gros titres annonçaient la mort de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Plus-Jamais-Prononcer-Le-Nom, mais seul un« Le Chicaneur » annonçait : Harry Potter nous a sauvé en tuant Lord Voldemort.

Ca y est, mon enfant est né, nous sommes le 31 juillet 1998.

-C'est un garçon. annonce le médicommage.

Il a déjà une touffe de cheveux roux en bataille, comme les miens et…comme ceux de son parrain.

-Comment s'appellera t-il ?

Ron et moi n'en avions pas parlé, attendant de savoir de quel sexe il serait. Je le regarde qui me tient la main, nous regards se rencontrent, je sens qu'il s'est souvenu de la même chose que moi. Nous répondons à l'unisson.

-Il s'appelle Harry…Harry Ronald Weasley.

Merci Harry pour ce que tu as fait pour nous, merci de t'être sacrifié pour nous. Tu aurais été un parrain merveilleux. Ton souhait est exaucé, nous sommes heureux…grâce à toi.

Ca vous a plu ? Reviews svp !


End file.
